doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
My Home is Getting Farther and Farther Away/1979 Anime
My Home is Getting Farther and Farther Away is an episode from the 1979 series. Plot Nobita accidently swallows a Stray Dog Dumpling that causes cats and dogs to be unable to find their home. Doraemon goes out to get biscuits to cancel the effect and tells Nobita to stay home. Due to his promise that he would not go outside He said no when Tamako asked him to run errands, when Shizuka asked him to come out and lastly when Gian and Suneo asked him to come and play Baseball. Nobita who was by that point bored started playing with his baseball. As he played with the ball it accidently landed outside the house. Nobita then ran outside the house to get the ball. Suddenly after that a vicious dog came by and he ran.Just as he was about to return back home,a man who was lost convinced Nobita to help him find his way to that place.During that point Doraemon returned back to the house and was scared that Nobita was lost and went out to search for him. The man he was mad that Nobita did not know where they are at and left to look for the destination he wanted to go to by himself. Nobita at that point felt really lost and confused about where his home is. He ran in different directions trying to find his home. Along the way he found a Policeman and asked him which way his home is. The policeman however was not paying attention and did not hear what Nobita asked him.So he pointed him towards the wrong direction. Realizing this He ran after Nobita to tell him that he told him the wrong way to go,but he was unable to find him. meanwhile Nobita he was beginning to cry. Fortunately though Doraemon found the woman Nobita had just ran passed by and asked if she had seen him by showing her a photo of Nobita. She pointed out the direction she saw him go and Doraemon ran that way shouting out his name. Nobita who was out of breath and resting by a pole heard Doraemon. Just as Nobita started to run to Doraemon he fell in a hole. Doraemon then ran by there but could not see him so he ran in another direction to find him. immediately after Nobita climbed out of the manhole and was by then feeling sad he did not find Doraemon. He went back to looking and along the way found a woman. He asked her how he could get back home.She asked him what the home's address is but Nobita could not remember it. She was thus unable to give Nobita help in finding his way back. So she continued on her way. By the evening Doraemon was then feeling that he would never find him again and returned to the house. Not realizing he was nearby to his home Nobita was sweaty,tired and sad. So started to crawl. He saw a dog eating food from the garbage and crawled towards there to eat it. The dog happily shared it with him but the food however had gone bad by that point and started coughing and throwing it up along with the Stray Dog Dumpling. The dog became worried and started rubbing his back to help him.He began to get sad again but the dog happily pointed out his home to him and he happily started running bumping into Doraemon who had just exited the house to look again. Doraemon and Nobita were happy they found each other and they hugged. Characters *Nobita *Doraemon *Tamako *Gian *Suneo *Shizuka Gadgets used *Stray Dog Dumpling Category:Episodes Category:1979 anime episodes